My Beautiful Poetry
by StripesCO
Summary: Companion fic to Faltered in my Steps! While Ethan tries to assume what he truly means to Georgie, Dylan finds himself spilling the truth of how he feels to Henrietta... Henrietta/Red Goth!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a companion story to my Ethan/Georgie [Curly Goth/Kindergarten Goth] story, _Faltered In My Steps_. Enjoy!

* * *

Dylan rose his head from the soft pillow it was cushioned on as he took in Henrietta's new poems she had wrote in her spare time at college. He had to admit, as the words trickled from her mouth, that she had a knack for writing. Her use of imagery was phenomenal at best, even if the poem didn't reflect any Goth views. Which years ago, would've have resulted in Dylan accusing her poem of not being Goth related.

But now the only words that escaped him were, "_Beautiful..._"

Henrietta smiled proudly as she shut her little black book that she had had since the end of her senior year of high school. She had plenty of other similar petite black books throughout the years that were all filled with her own thoughts, poems, and creative writing. In fact, it seemed every year she had to beg her mother to buy her another one.

"I don't think it's really Goth related..." She mumbled, hugging the book against her chest and glancing at the floor of her bedroom.

"Does that matter?" Dylan asked. "It was beautiful, Henrietta. You're an amazing writer!"

Henrietta smiled again before getting up from her black lounge chair and placing her book onto her desk. While she was turned away from him, and her attention was else-where for that split second, Dylan muttered underneath his breath "And so very beautiful."

"What was that?" Henrietta asked, turning from her desk and observing the other teen.

"N-nothing!" Dylan stammered, his cheeks lighting up a bit. "Just wondering what's happening with Georgie and Ethan."

Henrietta shrugged her shoulders a bit as she walked over to Dylan, and sat down next to him. Dylan's cheeks blushed again as Henrietta's knee touched his own as she mumbled out loud, "I'm pretty sure they're okay, and hopefully Georgie's getting what he's always wanted."

That cleared away the ever-growing nasty thoughts from the red Goth as he said, "I just can't believe that Georgie has had this crush on Ethan for so long!"

"Dylan, he's younger than us."

"Yeah, but... I mean, come on its Ethan!"

"You seem reproachful."

"I am not!"

"So you don't fancy yourself with Ethan like Georgie does?"

Dylan's mouth hung open in disbelief. His eyes narrowed in anger at the simple accusing question. "I don't like Ethan like that!"

"But you two have made out so many times," Henrietta pointed out. Her knee pulled away from his as she scooted up towards the headboard of her bed. Her body, now slightly slimmed down than it used to be, stretched rather seductively for the other to see in the room. Her black dressy top lifted upwards slightly to reveal a thin strip of pale stomach.

Dylan felt his eyes instantly stare at the exposed flesh before Henrietta huffed angrily at him and pulled her shirt down, and turned onto her side - blocking the other out in resentment.

Dylan looked down ashamed for looking at what she probably still considered ugly. "Don't shy away, Henrietta. You're beautiful!" Henrietta rolled onto her other side so she could glance down the bed at the other Goth.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you're beautiful, and the only reason I continually made out with Ethan was because he was my safe haven!"

Henrietta lifted her body up halfway as she listen to the other speak. He stared at her, so sure that she would interrupt his explanation, but the woman merely gave him an intense look that told him to finish speaking.

Dylan sighed heavily. "I only made out with Ethan to keep my mind off you, Henrietta." Her shocked face had him smirking a bit. "Yes, I know you never knew because Ethan promised to keep it secret; besides, he was the only one who got pretty close to you - considering you two have been friends since, well... ever!"

He scooted down the bed towards her till he was stretched right alongside her without actually touching her. His right hand hovered over her cheek and he pulled it back after a few seconds of thinking.

"Plus," He continued, "Kissing Ethan was like kissing you - since you've made out with him several times before too!"

A hand reached out to slap him gently. Dylan gasped quietly and he tried to pull away as embarrassment flooded his senses, but a hand curled against the back of his neck and a pair of lips briefly touched his own. His hands snuck against the back of Henrietta's own neck as he pressed his lips tighter against her own; her body moving up against his own in arousal.

They pulled apart, breathing deep as Henrietta held his face in her hands. Her black nails pressed tightly in warning against the side of his neck as she hissed out loud, "Never compare my kissing style to that of Ethan!"

Dylan smirked. "Of course," He whispered. He gently placed his lips over-top her lips again, before he pulled away ever so gently and placed his head underneath her chin, but above her breasts. "You kiss much better than Ethan."

"You say things that make me want to strangle you sometimes, Dylan," Henrietta muttered. She pulled his head up a bit so their lips could meet again, and trailed her hand through his hair; tugging and listening to the little groans that spilled out from him. His teeth accidentally bit down on her bottom lip and she cried out in a combination of excitement and pain. Hands trailed downwards, and Dylan grabbed a hold of her curves as he pulled her body flush against his own.

A soft moan trickled from her, and Henrietta blushed as she felt Dylan pull her right leg up over top his own as their pelvises pressed against one another. Hands wandered mischievously over her stomach, and Henrietta wanted to turn away in self-doubt, but Dylan merely pulled her closer and pulled her dress shirt off while muttering, "Beautiful..."

His hands cupped her boobs that were still clothed by her black laced bra, and her body trembled as he fumbled behind for the contraption clip. He swore as his hand kept slipping before giving up and pouting at Henrietta. She chuckled before unclasping her bra and letting it fall off before throwing it to the floor. His head automatically nuzzled into the somewhat deep crest between her breasts, and his tiny puffs of air tickled her boobs causing her body to tremble with a sudden grasp of lust.

Dylan could feel her body twitching ever so slightly in anticipation against his own, and he turned his head slightly before pressing his lips tenderly against the left side of her breast. She whimpered out loud, and Dylan moved his mouth over top the mound and kissed the tiny pink nub before letting his teeth bite teasingly at the tip. Henrietta felt her body surge forward and she grasped the back of Dylan's head as his mouth gave a long suck, and his tongue lapped at the excessive salvia upon her left boob. He pulled away to give similar treatment to her right breast, feeling his pants almost shrink as his cock felt tighter than ever...

Henrietta seemed to notice the strain that Dylan's lower region was in, and she let her hand wander downwards before palming him through his black jeans. His mouth pulled away from her right boob as he moaned out loud. She giggled as he rocked forward a bit for better friction, but his jeans only caused further disappointment.

"F-fuck!" He cursed as Henrietta kept palming at his clothed cock. She kept giggling at his reaction to the point that Dylan startled her as he pulled away from her touch and stood up from the bed. She glanced downwards, assuming she had done or said something wrong.

"No, Henrietta," Dylan said gently. He cupped her face as he leaned over her from the side of the bed. "I just need to take care of a few things..."

He kicked his purple sneakers off, and began to undress himself - almost in a hurry. Henrietta chuckled to herself as she sat up to undress herself as well. Their eyes met and both blushed profusely as clothes tumbled together on the floor...

* * *

**Comments are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Second part - pretty explicit... Enjoy!

* * *

Henrietta sighed as Dylan hovered over-top her body, nervous as anything. "It's no fun waiting, Dylan," She muttered thickly. He blushed as he stared down her openly exposed body that was his to lay claim to.

"Sorry," He apologized. "You're just _so _beautiful, Henrietta."

She scoffed underneath him before moving slightly. "If you're going to take this long, I might as well text Ethan - he should be done with Georgie by now."

Dylan snarled as he pinned her back down to the bed, his hands running hotly over and around her curves. "Don't tease me like that, Henrietta! Besides that would be a low blow to Georgie..."

"Goddamn it, Dylan!" She yelled, struggling a bit underneath him. "Fuckin' touch me! Fuckin', fuck me already!"

That jolted him out of his somewhat gentle motives, and the red Goth reached for the small wrapped condom that lay next to them. He had been surprised when Henrietta pulled one - that read 'with lubrication' on it - from her desk drawer, but she had merely responded to his eyebrow rising with a simple statement: "Welcome to college, boy."

He ripped the condom open with his teeth; surprised at how well he did that considering this was his first time using a condom. Henrietta leaned up on her elbows to help guide him quickly on proceeding the rubber onto his cock before laying back and staring at him with a hint of lust and love.

Dylan smiled down at her as he swung his hips downwards, silently praying for the best, and hearing Henrietta cry out in a deep moan. He wasn't completely settled within her body and he pushed forward, wincing a bit as her nails raked down upon his shoulder blades as he filled her. He stilled his movements as her eyes clenched close. His hand stroke the side of her face before her eyes opened up and her arms began pulling him closer against herself.

Dylan pulled out a bit before thrusting forward a bit. He felt Henrietta's body tilt forward to comply with his own, and he groaned as her nails accidentally scratched at his back. A pattern began, and his hands leaned against the side of Henrietta's face as he sought out her lips. They kissed more deeply than before, and Henrietta's hands trailed up against Dylan's torso before grabbing a hold of his ass and pushing it forward so his thrusts went deeper.

Nails jagged him deeply as he felt her orgasm rush over her, and the way her body began to clench downwards in the aftermath caused the teen to groan out loud as he released deep inside her. His body trembled in the post-orgasm high, and Henrietta cooed him down so he could rest his head on-top her breasts once more.

Their breaths sounded ragged throughout the silent house, and Dylan tightened his arms around the woman as he felt his cock slide out of her warm body. He let go, momentarily, to rid his cock of the nasty soaked rubber. He glanced at the wastebasket that lay across the room, and back down to the woman he loved.

"Throw it to the floor," Henrietta mumbled. "Just remember to throw it away before you leave!"

Dylan chuckled as he dropped the used condom onto the floor and brought Henrietta's body closer to her own. Henrietta blinked as she pulled her cover over-top the both of them; snuggling down against the warmth of Dylan.

"Shouldn't we see what's happening with Ethan and Georgie?" Dylan asked quietly. He played with the nape of Henrietta's neck as she tiredly shook her head.

"Let's rest first, then I'll text Ethan," She mumbled distractedly as Dylan kissed her on the mouth and his arms encircled around her.

* * *

**Comments are appreciated!**


End file.
